


The Watcher/Tekēhu Prompt #1

by LayaleeSins



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayaleeSins/pseuds/LayaleeSins
Summary: Small Watcher/Tekēhu prompt from my Tumblr.





	The Watcher/Tekēhu Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr. layaleesins.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to send me prompts there, nsfw or otherwise!

Tekēhu kept shifting and moving slightly, almost like he was uncomfortable. He pulled his hands slighty, testing the give of the sash holding them to the bedpost. The Watcher was sitting on top of him in nothing but their undergarments with their hands and lips all over Tekēhu’s skin, teasing and caressing. Almost like worship in how gentle and kind they were being, but worship in a good way, in a way he actually enjoyed.

They stopped the moment they felt Tekēhu move again, sitting up.

“We can stop you know, if you don’t wish to continue.”

There was a little concern in their voice, and when Tekēhu looked up at them, it was also in their eyes.

“It’s not that I wish you for you to stop,” he shifted his hips up to rub against the Watcher, “it’s just that I wish for you to move faster.”

The Watcher bends down closer and grins at him.

“You know, I was hoping to take my time with you, but we can always do that some other day, yeah?”

Tekēhu nods wordlessly, licking his lips in anticipation as the Watcher takes off the last of their clothes.


End file.
